Concealed
by laverene
Summary: Just a story of a broken girl meeting love for the first time... just at an inadequate time and place.


**This idea kept bugging me so much at school and at work I could not focus. Really really could not focus! so this story is going to a little mature and rated M cause of the cuss and sexual content. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, own nothing.**

* * *

Preface

* * *

Mom wakes me up in the middle of the night. She is drenched with blood, her shoes are dark red, her clothes, there are also a few paints of blood on her face. I instantly know that it isn't her blood because there are no visible cuts or even bruises on her body, I pray silently that's an animal blood. Some animal she'd run over on the way home back from the hotel.

"Go pack now, Roxie," she orders me and leaves the room.

She calls me Roxie. That is not my name. But over the last ten years she and everyone else has been calling me Roxie, she changed her name too. From Penny to Bethary, Beth for short. At first I didn't understand why we have to change our names, she even went out on a limp to make me a fake birth certificate and she got a brand new fake ID and got a house far far away from Miami. It was my eight birthday when she snatched me out of school telling the teachers we had a family emergency and led back to a new car. She told me to pick a new name, and I picked Roxie when I saw a billboard as we drove by and caught a glimpse of a singer with white blonde hair and her name was Roxie Rokette. So I went with it.

Mom told me if anyone ever asked, tell them her name is Beth. Mom never told me why, but when my father wasn't in the car and we left Florida State, my little brain assumed he had something to do with it. I was scared to ask her, just like right now, I'm scare to ask whose blood it is.

I hear the water is running, I figure she's taking shower to rinse all of that blood. I pull out my suitcase. There is nothing much to do because I pretty much keep my stuff in the suitcase and it's also convenience since I don't have a closet in this apartment. Mom is running now, I can hear her panting and sobbing as she tries to grab everything in the house.

"Roxie!" She screams from her room.

I run in panic, "Is everything fine Mom?"

She wipes the tears on her face. She still has traces of blood on her palms and that metallic smell of the red liquid won't wash away with the ninety-nine scent bar of soap we have in the bathroom. "I'm fine, I'm super fucking fine Allyson!" She tosses me the car key, "Go start the car!"

I blink, surprised that she actually really wants to leave this place. "Where are we going?"

Mom starts putting and throwing things in to her suitcase. She looks at me, "Just start the fucking car and wait in there!"

I have no sentimental attachment to this place. We have been hopping around places ever since we escaped Miami. But we stayed here for almost two years when Mom met Randy, an assshit drunken bartender. He took us in saying, he needed a family. Mom was so in love, I was still fifteen and naïve thinking a grope on my thigh under the dinner table was an act of a fatherly love. He tried a couple of things that I choose not to discuss.

My suitcase is heavy. I don't remember it being this heavy when I carried it the last time. As I descend the staircase of our building. I look at the soda machine, a place where I usually hide when Randy gets home at night. In that back of that machine were I felt safe from the bastard wolf. I've tried telling Mom about Randy's situation but she would just shake her head saying, "He'll never do that to you."

I get in the car and get it to warm up as I wait for Mom. When I see her unnatural bleached blonde hair from the staircase, I move to the passenger seat. "Where are we going Mom?"

"A place!" She snaps. "You're gonna like it."

I don't say anything. Because if I did, she'll just snap at me even more. I decide to relax and enjoy the ride as what I always do. But she drives like a mad person, as soon as we get to the high way every car we pass is honking at us. Mom can't stop mumbling about how she can't take it anymore and she's shed a tear. She tries to light up a cigarette, but her hands are all shaky. She never smoke unless she's under a lot of stress. That makes me worry.

"Are you okay Mom?"

She doesn't answer.

"Mom?"

No answer.

"MOM?!"

She hits the break all of a sudden and I hit my head pretty hard. "What the he—" As if it wasn't bad enough that my head is bleeding. My mother pulls out a handgun and points it on my face. "Mom.." I utter hopelessly, my whole body is shaking.

My mother is going to shoot me.

"Please mom.." I beg quietly.

My mother's eyes are dark.

"What did I do?" I ask.

"You fucked my boyfriend," My mother tells me with so much hatred in her sweet voice. The same voice she used when she sang me lullaby.

Tears streaming down my face. "I didn't Mom... He forced me! I swear! I would never do that to you.." I don't know if she can hear me cause all I do is cry. "Mom, I love you!"

My mother closes her eyes.

I am still shaking. "I'm your little girl.." I try. "Don't you love your little girl..."

My mother cries again.

My mother moves the gun from my face.

I sigh of relief. Still shaking but a little relief.

My mother hugs me tight. Tighter than she has ever been. "I love you.. Ally."

I put my hand on her back hesitantly.

"I'm really sorry," she whispers on my shoulder.

There's a bang.

Blood everywhere.

It is not my blood.

My mother shoots herself on the head.

I cannot wake up from this nightmare.


End file.
